Wendybird Falling
by darkheart989
Summary: Wendy returns to Neverland exactly when the clock strikes midnight on her twenty-first birthday. She's prepared for more adventures, but what she isn't prepared for is her feelings that develop for one James Hook.
1. Wendybird Wishing

Growing up, Wendy never imagined she would forget Neverland, and she never did. But, as time continued and Peter refused to come and see her, her hope slowly was obliterated and replaced by the great sadness of knowing she had truly grown up and had to leave the land of her dreamland behind her.

Suitors came, none of which pleased Wendy or made her heart race just a little bit quicker than normal, as Peter had all those years ago. Oh, how she longed for him now. He was _not_ coming and her parents were forcing her to pick a husband to be wed on the day after her twenty-first birthday. Which just so happened to be, oh right, _tomorrow!_

So her choices were limited. She paced around her room, which was much smaller than the nursery, which she had moved out of promptly after her last adventure with Peter. Michael had unfortunately let it slip to Mother and Father over breakfast that Wendy and Peter had kissed, at which point both parents had simply lost it. It was then her parents began the rush to get her married, worried she would run off with another boy. To her, it was all truly ridiculous.

Shaking her head, she knelt on the window seat, her window opened unto the night sky. She had locked it so that her parents may never, _ever,_ close her windows, no matter how hard her father may try. She played with the old acorn around her neck still, wishing on the second star to the right.

"I have not wished on you since I first met Peter, as he said wishing was for emergencies only, but this is an emergency to me. I am going to be forced to marry a man I do not love tomorrow, based only on his class in society. Doesn't that sound just absolutely dreadful?! So, please, I beg of you, allow me to have one more adventure in Neverland! Please, oh, please! I turn twenty one in an hour and half. So, if you can steal me away before he sun dawns, I would be very grateful. Please. This is my wish." She finally finished, still holding the acorn. She rose to her bare feet, turning towards her canopy bed, but rushed back after a few seconds. "Oh! I almost forgot! Good night, Peter!"


	2. Dreaming Awake

As Wendy slept, her window remained opened. As Big Ben struck exactly midnight, her window creaked as a large, booted foot entered through her window sill. James Hook stepped through the rest of the way before looking around the bedroom. Finally, his eyes landed on the fast-asleep Wendy Darling and widened in shock. Surely this couldn't be the same Wendy he battled the last time the girl was in Neverland. What lay before him was a full-grown lady with golden curls, doll-like physique, and angelic features. Oh, how the years had been kind to the girl.

He was not here to gawk over the girl, though. He was here to return her to Neverland, as the fairies had instructed him to. So, being very careful of his metallic appendage, he pulled back the satin sheets on the bed and lofted the girl- no, young woman- into bridal style gently. Relieved when she didn't wake, Hook stepped out of the room and back onto his floating ship.

Immediately, Smee rushed to his side, offering assistance and remarking "how mature Miss Darling looked". Hook nodded absent mindedly and continued on his way to the cabins under the deck. Much to his dismay, he found all of the cabins were filled by his crew members. Swearing under his breath, he headed back up to the deck, heading straight into his cabin. The crew glanced on as his actions continued, all eyes and whispers focused on the goddess in his arms. He sneered at most, who immediately diverted their attention back to their work. Lousy mongrels, looking as if they've never seen a woman before.

When they finally arrived at his cabin and Hook slammed the door shut, the captain noticed that Miss Darling had snuggled closer to his chest. He quickly dropped her on his bed, brushed himself off, and took up the hammock on the other side of the room. Lord knows what these fairies want with her, Hook thought, but I pray it doesn't involve me in any way.

When the ship finally landed in the Neverland waters again, Captain Hook stepped out on deck and into the sunlight. He called Smee to him, and the obtuse and elderly man ran over quickly.

"Smee," he started.

"Yes, Captain?" the man replied.

"Prepare the boat that will take Miss Darling and I to shore." He commanded.

"Who will row for you, Captain?"

"I will row myself. Just prepare the boat and keep everyone away from the girl."

Smee nodded and bustled off in a hurry, knowing the captain wasn't a patient man at all.

Hook slowly walked off to his cabin, when a large shriek caused him to pick up his speed. He burst his door open to see a new Wendy Darling who was skipping joyfully around his room, her satin sleeping robe billowing gracefully behind her.

Before he could react to the situation, the young woman had noticed his presence and stopped her ridiculous behavior. She suddenly looked very small and guilty, her appearance changed drastically. She was now an elegant young lady who's strict upbringing was apparent in her facade. Her golden curls cascaded gently down her face which both glowed in the light of the early morning sun. Her hazel eyes showed her shame and confusion as the glanced him up and down.

"Why on Earth were you sounding like a banshee only moments ago?" he asked, being the first to break the silence between them.

"I recognized your cabin. I knew I was on the Jolly Roger, but I thought Peter was captain now. I thought you were..." Her words trailed off and her eyes took a sudden interest in her feet as crimson overtook her cheeks.

"No, Miss Darling, I'm afraid I am alive and well, no help from that Pan boy." He sneered, saying the hindrance's name. "That still does not explain why you were so overjoyed about returning to Neverland. It was you, after all, who chose to leave all those years ago."

"Being kidnapped and almost forced to die by you was no help in convincing me to stay, I'll have you know." she snapped back at him, her temper flaring.

"My apologies. I do not understand how you expected to simply know that you didn't want to kill me like the rest of that mangy group." Hook said bitterly, sneering once again.

"They're children!" She shouted at him.

"They're murderers! You saw them try to kill me!"

"You didn't die, though."

"Because my first mate, Starkey, and Smee assisted me!"

"Whatever the reason, you didn't die. They didn't kill you, therefore they are _attempted_ murderers not true murderers."

"Pan has killed many a child before, I swear it! I've been here for a long time, Miss Darling, you were here for a day and a half. You know nothing."

"I am a highly educated individual I will have you know, Captain. Especially for a female!"

"I know this, Miss Darling. Believe me, but arguing with me is a big mistake. No one but me ever wins." Hook finished, smirking at his quick maneuvers in the conversation.

Wendy returned his sneer, making Hook smirk even more. She certainly was not the girl he had met all those years ago. She was stronger now, and so much more... Well, he couldn't put his hook on it, frankly. It was just something different. Something he had never seen before from a woman or girl.

Hook was suddenly on edge, as Wendy's sneer grew meaner and harsher. She had been putting together the pieces of what had occurred the previous evening. She gasped quickly as she stepped back, taking in her surroundings. She whirled first towards the messy _one person_ bed, then to the unclean captain's clothes that lay upon the floor, then back to Hook, her face bright red. She started towards him with a fire in her eyes.

"What did you do to me, you filthy codfish?" She roared, as Hook backed away in fear of the sinistress that had formed before his eyes. "I awoke in your bed, with your dirty clothes on the floor. I slept in your bed!"

"I did not sleep with you, however." Hook stated, as he stopped backing away. The statement seemed to have the young woman stopped in her tracks.

"You did not sleep with me?" She repeated, raising a thin eyebrow. "You mean to say, you gave up your bed so that I may have somewhere to rest?"

"Yes, I did. You're welcome." He said, walking towards her cautiously, unsure if she might explode again.

She seemed to ponder this for a second, then went over to the bed and meticulously observed it. Once she had been satisfied with the result, she turned and walked calmly back to her place in front of the captain. She stopped for another minute or so there, pondering what might have really occurred, before looking up to meet the captain's stare.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked in a quiet but lethal voice.

"I'm under orders from the fairies." He replied carelessly.

"You needn't obey them. I saw the way you treated Tinkerbell. You captured and tricked her. She was a fairy and you didn't obey her."

"She is Pan's fairy. She is different than the others. The other fairies are the protectors of Neverland. She deserted them when she fell madly in love with Pan. Why do you think she hated you so much?"

"Fine. What do the fairies want with me, though? I am certainly no protector or hero. I'm simply a girl."

"Believe me, dear, you are not a girl. You are a young woman now. I've noticed that much last night."

Wendy covered her chest instinctively, not comfortable with the idea he was presenting. Blushing furiously, the young lady was furious when she saw the captain smirking at her evilly. Huffing, she pulled her silk robe tighter around her.

"If you're finished, I assume we will be going to shore now to find these protector fairies?" She snapped impatiently.

"Yes, Miss Darling, we shall. If you'll follow me?" The man offered her his good hand.

She reluctantly took it, and allowed him to lead her to the side of the ship, and guide into the boat. When Smee appeared to assist them in lowering the small boat, she broke into a large smile and kissed him on the cheek, causing Hook to grumble and bark at the two to get a move on.

When they were safely out in the bay and headed towards the land, Wendy watched as the man rowed with his strong arms and crystal blue eyes, and had the strangest feeling her wish just may have been granted.


	3. Fairy Fortunes

As the boat slowly pulled up onto the shore, Wendy stared at the land around her. She didn't believe anything she saw. So her wish had been granted, but Neverland was not exactly as she remembered it. The trees seem more like wooden claws, reaching out to grab her and drag her into the dark forest that lay beyond. Truly, this could not be the forest her fantasy boy had brought her to all those years ago.

Hook stepped out of the boat and offered his good hand to the young lady once again. She took it only for the sense of security and politeness, nothing else, she told herself mentally. He placed his other hand on top of her arm and led her into the darkest part of the forest. The more and more they walked, the closer the young girl clung to the pirate out of fear. Yes, surely it must be fear causing her to cling to his disgusting appendage, she confirmed to herself.

As they continued further into the the woods, the temperature decreased majorly, creating an even more chilling atmosphere around the pair. Finally, a light appeared up ahead. It was a golden luminescent glow, alive and moving. Wendy knew deep in her heart that it was the fairies' home, as a warmth of joy began to fill her insides. She wondered if the man next to her felt the same thing... or if he felt joy at all. He certainly didn't appear to.

The internal warmness grew more and more fervent as the pair became closer to the glow until there was nothing but the light surrounding them. The darkness melted away into golden warmth, which now appeared into being made of thousand of tiny pairs of wings.

Wendy's mouth hung agape as she stared amazed at the spectacle. She had always thought of fairies to be spiteful little tricksters like Tinkerbell, but all of those around her appeared to be beautiful, smiling, and almost radiating a feeling of joy. She felt welcomed and over-ecstatic to be in their home. As the fairies watched on, Hook continued to lead her through the crowd of creatures, not trusting their kindness. For in a place as dark and gruesome as Neverland, their could truly be no such kindness shown as this without an ulterior motive. They needed something from the girl on his arm, and were only being kind in order to get it. He knew this from experience, as he had done and had had it done to him before. There was no such beauty on this cursed land, except for the girl who clung to him for safety. No, he would not allow himself to have such thoughts. He assured himself so years ago, when he first met her. Red-Handed Jill had captured his interest then, but he would not grant her such powers again.

When the pair finally arrived at the main location of the fairies' hideaway, the hollow oak tree that emanated a great amount of light due to pixie dust, a small woman (who glowed brighter than the rest) appeared from the crowd and headed straight toward them. She turned and addressed Hook first.

"Thank you, Captain James Hook, for returning with our hero. You have assisted us in saving the entirety of Neverland. It is with great thankfulness we state how much we admire you for completing this task. Surely the pair of you can accomplish the challenge that lies before you." She concluded. Immediately, the Captain's face lit up crimson with anger.

"Task that lies before us?! You surely must be mad! I was told to bring her here! That was it! There was no mention of me assisting her on the insane quest you are going to send her on!"He snapped, foaming at the mouth. Wendy lightly placed a calming hand on his shoulder. Shocked by her audacity and calmness, James could not speak. So she spoke for him.

"I believe what the Captain is trying to say here is that you needed me as some type of 'quest' in order to become some type of Neverlandian hero, but I assure you I am no hero. The girl who was here all those years ago was some immature and poor-mannered child. I have since been raised into proper womanhood and am in no kind of place to be a hero. Therefore, it would not be a wise decision to send neither me nor Captain Hook on your idea of a heroic journey." She finished with a distinguished look on her face. The little queen could only laugh with a sweet look on her face, but James was unable to stop himself from staring in shock at how much the woman had matured since they had last met.

"I see, but your souls are entwined. You were predestined to save Neverland and you must do it together. The existence of Neverland lays on your shoulders. If you fail, then you will watch all that you love be destroyed. If you succeed, then you will be loved by all." The fairy shot back calmly.

"Predestined? That's the most outrageous thing I've ever heard! You're bloody mad!" Wendy snapped, losing her calm demeanor. A curl fell out of place, but she was too distressed to care. "I am no hero, I will rescue no one and nothing, and if you believe in any of your madness truly, you've got another thing coming for you! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an arranged marriage and birthday I must be back in London for." She snapped, turning to leave, when the fairy queen cut her off.

"You wished this upon yourself, if I remember correctly. Or am I mistaken, Miss Darling?" The queen replied calmly. Wendy stopped dead in her tracks, enraged.

"I wished for an adventure, not to be paired with some gentleman on a journey I will likely not return from! I am no hero, I am no savior and I will _never_ save the place that has given me so much trouble! Now I will be waiting in the boat to return to the ship and my home. Good day, your majesty. It was absolutely horrid meeting you!" She said, before stomping back off into the woods alone, leaving a very flustered fairy queen and shocked pirate behind her.


End file.
